Frágil
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Kaito admira mucho a Shinichi, él cree que es genial incluso sí no es de dureza destacable. Después se da cuenta de que Shinichi tiene una facilidad para quebrarse y sus nervios y preocupación se suban a la cabeza. Kudo es un maldito imprudente. KaiShin/ShinKai, AU.


¡Holaaaaa!

Nuevo oneshot, por supuesto, de mi shipp favorito, KaiShin. Esta vez deberé dar una pequeña introducción a causa de dónde se ubica esta historia, que es un AU, por lo que, siento esta intromisión.

Está basado en el principio de vida que se desarrolla en la serie Houseki no Kuni (aunque solo es la parte de la constitución corpórea, lo demás difiere), dónde una de las tres formas de vida presentes, las que se desarrollan en la tierra, están constituidos en el interior por gemas, es decir, en vez de carne, huesos, sangre y órganos, hay minerales (diamantes, zafiros, yeso, malaquitas, cuarzos, etc). Estas piedras son todo el cuerpo de la persona, recubiertos por una capa de empolve/maquillaje que es la que simula la piel, dejando como única evidencia del tipo de gema qué eres al iris y las uñas. La forma tampoco es genética, de manera que si tus padres son dos zafiros, no necesariamente el hijo lo será.

Como son piedras, si son destruidas pueden ser reparadas por un pegamento que poseen los médicos, de esta forma la manera de asesinar es pulverizar su gema (es decir, todo su cuerpo) o separar lo suficiente sus partes. Si eres quebrado entero y las partes quebradas son lo suficientemente grandes, podrán rearmarte. Justo debajo de la capa de maquillaje está la gema, por lo que ella es notoria cuando la capa de polvo es desprendida por cualquier roce/astillado. También el soporte de su cuerpo está dado por su mineral, los que tienen "dureza" según la escala de Mohs. Mientras más baja sea la dureza, más fácil es quebrantar su cuerpo (por ejemplo, las fosfofilitas, con dureza aproximada de tres, son más fáciles de dañar que un diamante con dureza de diez).

¡En fin, esas eran las explicaciones! Disfrute.

* * *

 **Frágil**

Kuroba Kaito estaba teniendo un serio dilema mental en cuanto fijó su atención en el precioso detective y sus bellas orbes de unos colores magníficos, aquellos cercanos a observar el cielo nocturno a través de ellos, y ese cuerpo de dioses que... Bien, ese no era exactamente el motivo por el cual el ladrón posaba su mirada en su crítico de arte favorito, sino más bien fue porque notó una pequeña curiosidad: la facilidad de Kudou Shinichi para astillarse.

Desde el momento en que se empezaba a explicar esto, siempre resultaba algo difícil y curiosa la manera en que las cosas encajaban para ellos. En el mundo las personas estaban hechas de gemas, a veces de las más fuertes, como el diamante, y otras veces de las más débiles, como el yeso. La verdad es que la dureza jugaba ese rol importante molesto para todo el mundo, el que a veces te dejaba tras una línea que tú querías cruzar. Los hechos de las gemas más débiles no podían optar por trabajos de peligro, o que involucrasen esfuerzo físico constante, mientras a las de mayor dureza se les daba todas las facilidades. La dureza era el indicador con que todos los tipos de gema contaban, si eras un zafiro, tu dureza aproximada podría ser de un nueve, y un diamante, que eran de diez. Mientras más dureza tenías con tu tipo de gema, más difícil era que te destrozasen, aunque la única forma de morir era que moliesen todos tus restos para que no pudiesen ser nuevamente unidos.

Después se encontraba en el estúpido campo social y político donde la gente comenzaba a realizar jerarquías raras y de discriminación, pero no era lo importante.

Kid era un ladrón que buscaba Pandora, sí, la que estaba encerrada dentro de las llamadas joyas Lurie, que eran usadas como objetos de admiración, y simplemente utensilios de presunción. Extraídas en su mayoría del interior de geodas, organismos inestables que no conseguían formar seres vivientes.

Realmente no era eso lo que estaba nublando su clara visión. Como antes mencionó, lo que estaba sacándole de casillas es que un oficial, que tropezó solo por accidente con el detective juvenil, había logrado astillarlo. Era un pequeño fragmento que se desligó de él desde el antebrazo, dejando ver por un instante su composición interior, el que de inmediato fue empolvado por el chico para evitar que nadie más lo notase.

Su maldita imprudencia era increíble, Kaito estaba resignándose a que su amor era un total zafado. En condiciones normales, una persona que en general rondaba la dureza tres, en su vida habría podido participar de actividades tan peligrosas como ese chico. ¡Dios! A Shinichi lo habían secuestrado, asaltado, casi asesinado, golpeado, e incluso disparado, ¡y estaba ahí, tan campante! El maldito de Hakuba Saguru era una ágata, con una jodida dureza de siete y aun así una vez habían conseguido quebrarlo entero.

Sencillamente era ridículo.

Hasta ese día jamás se había puesto a cuestionarse el tipo de gema que era su enamoramiento, habría apostado por un lapislázuli por el color de sus ojos y uñas, y por la tenacidad en sus acciones, y ahí estaba, descubriendo que aquel chico era a todas luces una crisocola, lo que le colocaba como persona fácil de dañar.

Imaginaba que sí el resto de la estación de policía se enterase, harían un escuadrón exclusivo para ese detective y su protección. No sonaba mala idea, lo único que delataba su enfado de ella era la parte de _gente rodeando_ a Shinichi.

Bien... Esto no es lo que él debiera estar pensando a dos minutos de su atraco, por supuesto.

. . .

Kudou Shinichi era una persona ciertamente complicada. Él no era de aquellos que mentalizaba su debilidad, lo que era descuidado para un chico con la menor dureza incluso dentro de su propia composición. Él no entendía su maldita suerte, generalmente estaba obligado a llevarse artilugios para su reparación en caso de que algún loco intentara secuestrarlo otra vez, o bien un diamante muy idiota quisiera darle la mano. Era incómodo. No pasaba todo el tiempo mirando el tipo de gema que eran los demás, pero cuando un oficial hecho probablemente de algún cuarzo tropezaba con él y se desprendía parte de sí mismo, lo único que podía hacer era agradecer sarcásticamente a sus padres.

Su tipo de gema no le acompañaba en nada, aunque trataba de no rendirse a la idea para no aplacar sus aspiraciones a detective.

—¡Lo siento! —empezaba el pobre oficial, quién se hallaba tenuemente sonrojado, como el mundo entero cuando lograba dañar a otro solo por un roce.

El detective aceptó de mala gana, alejándose un poco de la escena porque en absoluto tenía interés de ver la puesta en escena del ladrón, sino de encontrarse con él en la azotea, como siempre que podía lo hacía. No era nada fuera de lo común, incluso si solo comenzó como una manera para agradecerle al mago todas las ayudas que le fueron dadas por él durante el tiempo que permaneció como Conan y atrapó a los de la organización.

Solo restaba esperar.

. . .

—¡Meitantei-san! —saludó agraciadamente el ladrón, deslizándose suave por el suelo, acabando en su pequeña reverencia cuando el ala delta volvía a convertirse en su flameante capa. Estaban solo a algunos edificios de distancia del original museo que hoy había sido asaltado por él. —Es un placer verte aquí otra vez.

Shinichi sonrió ladino, acercándose al de galante traje blanco, quitándole la joya que el ladrón ya había podido admirar a través de la Luna, otra vez, un fiasco. —Sabes que siempre estoy esperándote —comentaba risueño, quedándose a esos escasos centímetros del otro, esa forma divertida y cómplice que tenían de tratarse últimamente.

—Lo sé, _tantei-san_ —aseguró, mirando con atención como la joya se perdía en el saco del chico, guardándola en un bolsillo interior.

Los ojos índigos de Kaito brillaban con la tenue luz de esa noche intensa, mientras las orbes de Shinichi no necesitaban nada para desprender esas estelas naturales.

Los ojos del detective eran preciosos, Kaito se odió de pensar eso, otra vez.

. . .

Que Hakuba le golpease era un poco demasiado fastidioso. Se desprendían pedazos de su capa y de la de él. Saguru tenía la misma dureza que él, por eso era bastante inútil que intentase hacerle realmente daño, pero sentía como todas las partes de su anatomía amatista temblaban a cada choque que tenía con el otro chico. Lo único de lo que en verdad temía era que Aoko, una zafiro, fuese a irrumpir su lucha. La última vez que interrumpió una de ellas quebró totalmente a Hakuba y él logró escaparse apenas.

Y lo hizo otra vez. Apenas logró notar que la chica asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del salón, él no tardó nada en lanzarse por la ventana y desaparecer del universidad con rumbo a su propia casa. Que Nakamori retase a Saguru estaba bien, ese tonto detective londinense tenía una obsesión por su persona.

Sin embargo, agradeció al cielo estar justo en ese lugar en ese instante, porque ahí, delante de él y con su bellísimo ser, estaba Kudou Shinichi, el detective que le traía loco. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Lo entendió perfectamente cuando observó con más atención y notó los cortes en las piernas del chico, el que había perdido sus pies de alguna extraña manera que no conseguía comprender. Utilizaba parte de esa mezcla que poseían solo médicos para poder unirse, mirándose casi a sí mismo con lástima. Nuevamente Kaito era capaz de observar más de la composición de la Crisocola que lo constituía. Una gema azulada con detalles turquesa y platinado, sencillamente _precioso._ Lo observó durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y decidiendo que no podía intervenir, no correspondía.

Aún no.

. . .

Los criminales en general no eran tipos tan perspicaces, a veces demasiado maniáticos, sicóticos y faltos de uso de razón, pero en definitiva, siempre con imperfecciones en sus planes narcisistas y miedo adjudicado. Shinichi no entendía porque a su alrededor sucedían ese tipo de cosas, como si los sucesos lo buscasen solo a él, pero comprendió a más temprana edad que ya no valdría la pena recriminárselo más y resultaba siempre una gran oportunidad para mejorar sus dotes de detective.

En cualquier caso, jamás imaginó que como forma de defensa, un maldito asesino se lanzaría contra sus piernas en un tipo desesperado de crear una distracción o rogarle, no estaba muy seguro, quebrando su cuerpo. ¡Maldición, una fosfolita era incluso más resistente que él! Haibara ya se había habituado a sus quiebres constantes, por lo que ella misma decidió que sería una muy buena idea que él mismo llevase pegamento para unirse cuando hiciera falta y pudiera, aparte del polvo que cubría su cuerpo simulando el color de piel. Lo único que delataba su gema eran ojos y uñas, pero realmente era molesto.

Después de medio arrastrarse a cualquier banco cercano para poder unir sus desgastados pies, le habría restado descansar y esperar que se fijasen bien, pero algo le decía que sí se quedaba ahí, la policía no tardaría en llegar y abordarle por cualquier ocurrencia extraña que hubiera sido presentada.

Por lo que, se largó apenas logró ponerse en pie, obligando a sus piernas a dar pasos forzados.

Lo que nunca supo es que el afamado ladrón le observaba desde una esquina, con sus ojos profundos índigos pegados en su delicada figura. Haibara iba a matarle cuando notara el desgaste de sus partes a causa del propio roce que él producía a fuerzas.

. . .

 _Frágil._

Kuroba Kaito creció rodeado de gemas casi de la misma dureza o mayor que él. Lo más común es que la población rondase siempre entre una dureza decente de cuatro, o una un poco mejor de seis. Aquellas que estaban fuera de los límites eran extraños. Hakuba y Aoko eran de los pocos en su clase con materiales de más dureza, el resto eran variaciones de entre la flourita o materiales como la ortosa. Si bien podría establecer que era más recurrente ver a personas sobre el rango común que bajo él, Kudou Shinichi pertenecía a ese muy pequeño porcentaje de la población que tenía una de las durezas más bajas, con un 2,5. La crisocola era preciosa, él realmente estaba admirado, no era un material que pudiese dar vida recurrentemente a causa de su inestabilidad para adquirir el _alma_ , e incluso si dentro de las mismas podían llegar a una dureza de 3,5, él mismo comprobó en los datos oficiales del detective cuál era su reporte oficial.

Sí, era un maldito acosador y estaba bastante feliz de serlo, o algo similar. El conflicto que mantenía su mente era que saberlo solo hacía que sus nervios reventasen, el detective era un imprudente y temerario, lo que en definitiva quebraba su cordura, excediendo los límites de preocupación que él ya tenía por Shinichi, pero a su vez le producía cierta alegría, sabiendo que tendría oportunidad de echarle más seguido el ojo.

Entonces, sí, una de las palabras más adecuadas para describir a ese personaje tan destacado de la actualidad era frágil. La policía necesitaba el requerimiento mínimo de cuatro, más por motivos de seguridad que por discriminación, información de conocimiento común. Él estaba bastante seguro de que el resto del mundo pensaba que Shinichi se componía de Lapislázuli, es la única respuesta viable que hallaba a sus dudas de qué demonios hacía en casi cada escena del crimen muy poco respaldado por la policía, en lo que seguridad respecta.

¿Quizá debiera delatarle? No quería al pobre chico que ya parecía maldito con lluvia de cadáveres tuviese que enfrentarse también a las dificultades que traía la resistencia de su material.

—Tantei, ¿qué estás pensando? —cuestionó al aire. Su duda se perdía en sí misma cuando entendía una diferencia muy importante; la mayoría de los de baja dureza eran personas que debían ser resguardadas por ajenos para cuidarse, después quedaban unos pocos a los que no necesitaban de nadie y ahí mismo estaba Kudo.

Gimió. Algo no iba a ir bien. Kaito ya estaba deseando haber nacido incluso con mayor dureza, sí, un diamante sonaba bien para poder proteger a este tonto maniático de misterios. No creía que su material estuviese bien con las balas, serían muchas las astillas.

. . .

El aire se sentía muy cálido durante el mediodía, justo en el instante en que Shinichi podía salvarse de esa calor asfixiante, mientras la científica pseudo-médica inspeccionaba los cortes dejados en el inferior de la pierna, mostrando su clara desaprobación ante el astillado que quedaba en las zonas de unión a causa del roce. Eran partes que debían rellenarse, quedando los bordes afilados solo seguirían dañando al detective. Un poco de mala gana empezó a tomar lo necesario, incluido unas especies más extrañas de martillo y lija. El chico entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, sabiendo el dolor que sentiría.

 _Maldición._

—¡Haibaraa! —se quejó cuando la pequeña acabó de acomodar la pierna, encajándola perfectamente. Ella rió notoriamente, puesto que no ayudaría a que el otro se sintiera mejor, estaba totalmente merecido si él era tan descuidado.

—Kudo, yo no puedo perseguirte para que cuides cada parte de ti. —anunció con claro enfado en el tono de su voz. Las manos en su cintura evidenciaban su humor del momento, Shinichi suspiró.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

De todas formas, no admitiría delante de la científica que tenía un problema de aceptación con la fragilidad de su cuerpo.

Marchó con aura ausente nuevamente hacía su mansión, la que siempre permanecía en absoluta soledad. Su pecho se sentía mal, como podrido cuando empezaba con su típica queja ante su desgraciada suerte. ¿Por qué, de todos los tipos de gema, él debió nacer como una crisocola? ¡Quería ser un detective, y su cuerpo era inútil!

. . .

Quizá dos meses sencillamente observándole eran demasiado incluso para él, que estaba acostumbrado a vigilar rutinas y en general ser un acosador de las personas de interés en sus robos, pero con Kudou Shinichi estaba siendo una historia totalmente diferente. El detective no tenía una rutina demasiado clara, en general su día se pasaba en la estación de la policía o paseando por la ciudad y encontrándose caso tras caso, lo que a Kuroba resultaba enfermante.

Notó también el esfuerzo sobrehumano que realizaba el detective porque no se notase su debilidad corpórea, evitando la mayoría de fricción con el resto de la gente, e incluso de esa manera, también fue capaz de ver como a veces se desprendían sus astillas. Hasta la fecha, fue capaz de averiguar que la única informada de su condición de resistencia era tan solo la científico y su mejor amiga, puesto que el resto no obtenía respuestas claras y en su tiempo, los medios tampoco rescataron de él nada concluyente.

Lo único a lo que temía, eran los experimentos que este mismo chico estaba llevándose a cabo en sí mismo, probando con reemplazar sus extremidades con otras de diferentes gemas, esperanzado de que funcionase. Hasta ahora, eran pocos los tipos de gema que reaccionaban a su cuerpo, la mayoría de tan poca dureza como él, por lo que no eran útiles. Su habilidad de perfeccionismo le permitía crear piezas idénticas a su precioso cuerpo original, pero eso no quitaba que estuviese un poco en el pánico por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

—No es nada sano, _tantei-san._ —gruñó, observándole con su ojo crítico a través del cristal. La mayoría de pruebas eran realizados sobre su brazo izquierdo, por lo que podía ver como su material estaba desgastándose.

Estaba loco por amar a ese detective obseso, pero mientras le veía, comprendía lo difícil que era sobrellevar ese tipo de vida. Algo que él nunca entendería, porque su cuerpo jamás sería tan débil. Él era casi tres veces de más resistencia.

. . .

 _¿Cómo estarás, Shinichi?_

Los atracos no habían cesado, y ahora, tres meses después de aquella diatriba mental cuando observaba con más atención al detective, descubría en sí mismo una obsesión preocupante por la salud de ese chico. Se había esforzado en cuidarle la espalda lo más que podía y que se permitía, en más de una ocasión intervino para golpear a algunos criminales o estabilizarlos en su lugar, evitando más en toda posibilidad el darle la cara, de forma que este no recordara sus constantes ataques. También se disfrazó un par de veces de otras personas para sacar de apuros a la Crisocola.

No estaba dándose el tiempo que necesitaba para él mismo, lo notó cuando Aoko ya no había podido callar sus quejas acerca de sus ojeras bajo sus lúcidos ojos índigo, sus manos que habían ido adelgazándose progresivamente, la necesidad imperiosa de tener incluso su propio empolve para cubrirse al estar constantemente astillándose en esas peleas en las que se metía.

Sinceramente para él valía la pena, Shinichi en cambio parecía recuperado.

Incluso Hakuba estaba dándole lata por su condición demacrada, lo que había llegado a sorprender a más de uno, cuando en plena clase el ágata le había hecho levantarse y obligado a llevar a la enfermería, todo con el objetivo de hacerle hablar. No entendía como Kudo podía dormir poco, pero para él se hacía un infierno dormir entrada la madruga y despertarse temprano para poder asistir a la universidad. En cualquier caso, ya comprendía el punto de su clase; no estaba siendo él.

Podría estar entendiéndolos, pero su mente estaba concentrada únicamente en la protección del afamado detective juvenil, el que por las noches a veces le hacía la vida imposible.

 _Estaba loco._ Sí ya consideraba su salud mental bastante frágil, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que el lugar ideal sería un psiquiatra.

. . .

El sol pegaba suavemente contra su rostro, sintiendo esa pequeña felicidad que siempre le traía la noticia de turno, en esta ocasión, Kid se presentaría a robar alguna joya a la que aún no le conocía el nombre. Incluso sabiendo los objetivos del ladrón, siempre se presentaba a sus atracos como ayudante de la policía y aunque su principal preocupación ahí era descifrar su escape para encontrarse con él, muchas otras veces actuaba propiamente como un detective que le encarcelaría, esas persecuciones le llenaban de vida.

Antes del atraco que sucedería durante la medianoche de ese día, él estaba interesado en ir hasta el café cerca de su casa en Beika, solo para buscar un poco de comida que él no tenía ánimo en preparar. Aparte de ser en general inútil en la cocina, no estaba de humor para después limpiar el desastre que seguro dejaría, además, el robo de Kid le motivaba por lo que solo quería una taza de café y algo para rellenar el resto de espacio de su estómago.

Su paranoia estuvo presente con él de camino a el local, pero jamás hubiera pensado que el que le seguía celosamente era aquel mago ladrón.

Una vez había hablado con Haibara acerca de la sustitución de partes, las que comúnmente se utilizaban después de accidentes graves en las que hubiesen quedado inutilizadas partes del cuerpo, como las piernas o los brazos. La científico le dijo que dependiendo del tipo de gema, la sustitución debía ser hecha con diferentes materiales pues no todos respondían a la composición. Shinichi era parte de ese grupo raro del que no se habían hecho grandes avances, a pesar de que fuese una gema que fácilmente se quebrase, eran tan poco los poseedores de la misma en el mundo, que difícilmente se fijarían en investigaciones para adaptes de su acorde.

La menor no tenía ni idea de lo que él comenzaría.

Shinichi llevaba poco más de un mes confeccionando su propio brazo izquierdo a modo de prueba de material. Durante un asalto hacia ese tiempo, a él le habrían quebrado ese brazo, por lo que ahora utilizaba esa ventaja de fácil desprendimiento para poder probar con otros materiales. De entre todos, había probado con hematitas, granates, citrinos y algunos otros cuarzos, pero nada con resultados. Hoy probaba como material de reemplazo a una malaquita, por lo que su brazo aún imperfecto aunque tenía movilidad, se desestabilizaba con sencillez. Trataba únicamente de moverlo lo estrictamente necesario, acostumbrándose a la incomodidad de algo ajeno a lo suyo.

 _Duele._ Su brazo ardía y cualquier intento de movimiento era fuertemente reprimido por el resto de su organismo que no aceptaba al intruso. Era como si la malaquita estuviera intentando devorar el resto de su débil anatomía, consiguiéndolo de alguna forma. Dio un pequeño jadeo cuando al intentar tomar sus alimentos sintió el crujido de su brazo deslizándose, pero de igual forma los tomó con la diestra y se largó. Tenía que llegar rápido a su casa y curarse, para estas situaciones no era posible recurrir a nadie en auxilio.

Caminó un poco acelerado a través de callejones, notando como la malaquita luchaba con mantenerse unida, pero empezaba a desprenderse irremediablemente.

No quería hacer una escena de desmembramiento en plena calle, no cuando veía a un chico caminando justo al contrario de él, con una mirada un poco enloquecida a lo que él ya perdía su mirada, a causa del dolor nublándose su visión. Si no conociera el camino de memoria, él no tendría ni idea de dónde estaba o a dónde debía ir. Así que a punto de llegar a la esquina y poder hallarse en su casa pronto, sintió como su consciencia se desvanecía.

Eran sombras de colores, unos profundos círculos índigos muy cerca de sus propios ojos y después todo se volvió negro.

Nada existía. Estaba quebrado.

Kuroba Kaito sostenía la cabeza de Kudo Shinichi con una de sus manos, una mirada sombría y aterradora observando sin respirar los restos de la gema del detective que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo, contenidas únicamente por la ropa que este usó. El ladrón agradecía infinitamente en el que en esa calle oscura no hubiese absolutamente nadie justo en ese momento.

Vio entonces como la crisocola estaba totalmente quebrada y sintió una desesperación ahogándole justo donde las palabras podían salir. De hecho, cualquiera pensaría que Kuroba habría asesinado a ese chico, porque sosteniéndole de los cabellos únicamente, habían astillas de la gema que seguían cayéndose desde el cuello deshecho.

El resto del cuerpo de Shinichi era un desastre, causando que fuese un verdadero lío tener que reunir las piezas, incluidas las pequeñas astillas.

 _Pobre pastel,_ pensó el mago mirando la comida estrellada en el asfalto.

. . .

—Jii-chan... Lo siento —entendía una voz a lo lejos, notando ese tinte de culpabilidad y preocupación en voz.

— _No se preocupe, joven maestro._ —sonó, y fue lo último que entendía en aquel vacío de inconsciencia.

. . .

 _Que color más hermoso._ Kuroba se había encargado de tallar cada parte del cuerpo roto, de delinear a la perfección su brazo y piernas, de regresar a su lugar original las astillas que se habían desprendido del torso de chico. No era en absoluto como él pensó que alguna vez vería a Shinichi desnudo y no disfrutaba el trabajo que hacía para su detective justo para aquella escena. Agradecía que él no tendría que explicar el porqué de tener aquella mezcla plasmática que parecía harina remojada, puesto que Kudo la traía para él mismo en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando terminó de unir toda esa delicada anatomía, ese cuerpo de ensueño que poseía su enamoramiento, se dedicó a empolvar las zonas agrietadas, esperando paciente el momento en que el chico abriese aquellos ojos que eran un universo único.

Eran las 03:56 de la madrugada.

No lo habría hecho por nadie más, pero era la primera vez que usaba sus dotes de reconstrucción en otro alguien, justo en el chico al que le había memorizado centímetro a centímetro. Kaito sentía como sus párpados se volvían siempre más pesado a cada segundo marcado por el reloj, desesperándose. Se había puesto en vela para recomponerle, pero al menos el alivio llegó a su cuerpo exhausto cuando el otro abrió sus ojos, mirando todo con su típica expresión de inspección.

—¿Dónde estoy? —salió la voz estrellada del detective quién se alarmó de verse en una habitación que no le pertenecía. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama de blancas sábanas, dándose cuenta de que no poseía ropa en absoluto.

—Es mi casa —sonrió el mago, quién permanecía sentado en su silla giratoria, justo al lado de Shinichi, el que no había reparado en él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, sus ojos turquesa reflejando el miedo contenido en cuanto inspeccionó al ladrón —¡¿Por qué estoy desnudo?! —finalizó, notando la sonrisa divertida del de ojos índigos, el que estaba sentado con una pierna arriba de la misma, apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla.

—Soy Kuroba Kaito —se presentó sonriente, extendiéndole la mano. Sin comprender la situación, el detective correspondió la mano, asintiendo. —Y estás desnudo porque te quebraste, Shinichi. —afiló su mirada un instante, observando como el cuerpo del otro producía un leve temblor.

—¿Quebrarme? —bramó Kudo, con ese nudo en la garganta que se presentaba cada vez que alguien le recordaba la poca resistencia de su cuerpo. —¿Por qué? —acarició su frente, rezando por su cordura y estabilidad ante un desconocido.

—Chocaste conmigo —declaró el de cabellos revueltos. Su enamorado lucía tan fuera de sí que estaba ignorando las claras señales que estaba enviándole. Incluso ignoró el que le llamase por su primer nombre, descuidadamente.

—¿Eres una especie de sodalita o sugilita? —preguntó fijándose en sus profundos ojos, los que se perdían en el color tenue de luz que daba solamente la lámpara encendida.

—Una amatista, en realidad, detective. —afirmó asomándose más a la luz para que el chico pudiera ver la diferencia a través de sus ojos.

 _Claro, un tipo de dureza de siete,_ suspiró el de orbes azuladas, revisando más su figura corpórea, a la que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo. Los restos de la malaquita que había usado para reemplazar su miembro original estaban sobre una bandeja platinada a los pies de la cama, destrozados.

—Lo siento por las molestias... —comenzó el chico, deteniendo entonces sus palabras y revisando nuevamente su cuerpo. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, incluso el empolvado en su lugar correcto, no logrando que él encontrase ninguna evidencia de su quebrado. —¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital? —inquirió con esa perspicacia en su voz.

Kaito solo rió. Él sabía que comenzaría un cuestionario —¿Querías que te llevase? —el chico avanzó hasta donde estaban algunos restos de la pedrería malquita. Tomó una pequeña roca, observándola. —Cuando noté la suplantación, sabía que no había sido hecho por médicos, ¿o hubieras preferido quedarte en observación durante más de una semana? En realidad podría ir ahora mismo —se divirtió con esa expresión de terror en Shinichi, el que entendía las consecuencias de sus actos. —Pero no, solo odio esto —quebró el pequeño pedazo de malaquita entre sus manos, causando un poco de susto en el detective que estaba en primera plana cuando el polvo de esa gema cayó.

—Tu trabajo fue... —se mordió la lengua, sin poder describir en realidad el asombro que le producía el sentir su cuerpo reparado.

—Magnífico, lo sé, detective. —galardonó para sí mismo, sonriendo malicioso al chico que estaba en dilema de sí era o no un problema. —En fin, es demasiado tarde para que puedas regresar, quédate a dormir. Tienes tus ropas ahí, puedes salir a primera hora si eso se te hace más cómodo, o esperarme para que no todos en el mundo se enteren de que Kudo Shinichi está paseándose por la ciudad sin un brazo. —hizo un ademán, retirándose al interior de la casa. Hoy sería un día aún más pesado, si fuera posible. Aparte de no haber dormido en absoluto, tendría que recostarse en alguna habitación extra.

—Gracias —dijo, solo cuando el chico estaba a punto de desaparecer por el umbral, denotando las pequeñas heridas que tenía en el dorso de la mano. Esas mismas que dejaban ver su color índigo cristalino.

Era muy probable que se las hubiese adquirido en el proceso de curación.

En su interior, Shinichi sabía que existía algo fuera de lugar. Algo no estaba cuadrando.

. . .

 _¿En qué mierda estás pensando, Kaito?_ Se recriminó a sí mismo el ladrón, enredándose con las suaves cobijas de la cama de su madre. Aquella fría que hacía tiempo no se usaba. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que estaría pasando dentro de su cabeza en el instante en que dejó que el detective más inteligente de toda Japón se quedase en su habitación, ¡en la suya!, la que estaba llena del acceso a los secretos íntimos de Kaito Kid. Estaba confiando su identidad a lo que el chico decidiese respetar el espacio privado de un desconocido que lo ayudó... _Oh mierda, estoy jodido._ Su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar.

Sí, se condenó.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, desde muy temprano rondaba su habitación sin saber sí el detective ya estaría despierto o no. La noche anterior había tenido que declinar su reto a un atraco a causa de Shinichi, para poder armarle. Cada parte que debió lijar y encajar tardó bastante, por lo que incluso si Jii le había propuesto vestirse de blanco otra vez en su lugar, pero lo rechazó. No iba a colocar a su siervo en peligro y él se haría cargo, solo por ello lo aplazó un día más. Solo que ahora tenía que atender al chico, lo que le restaba tiempo.

Aparte, tenía ese nerviosismo de sí era muy temprano o no para ir a verle a su habitación. Al final decidió que ya no valía la pena pensarlo en soledad por lo que simplemente largó a verle, algo en su mirada se relajó y expresó alivio cuando le vio sentado al borde de la cama, totalmente vestido, mirándose la mano.

Todavía tenía cierta rabia contenida cuando notó en el momento en que caminaba hacia él esa parte que no le pertenecía. Era gema malaquita, algo que jamás funcionaría en conjunto con la Crisocola de Shinichi.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —fue lo primero que dijo para llamar su atención, consiguiendo que el detective le mirase a él dejando en paz su mano.

—Sí —contestó sencillamente, colocándose de pie y dándole la cara.

—Entonces vamos, tendrás que indicarme dónde vives —hizo un ademán para dejarle salir, guiándole a través de la casa que le pertenecía, aquella espaciosa. Shinichi notó por todas partes las fotografías familiares, especialmente las de un hombre con una sonrisa similar a la de su padre, rodeado de palomas y confeti. _Un mago._

El detective guardó silencio, apreciando mientras caminaba tras el chico, los roces que habían desprendido el empolvado de la nuca. Kaito tenía la cabeza más ocupada en el atraco de la noche que en revisar si poseía heridas.

Afuera de la casa el automóvil de Kuroba les esperaba, realizando un corto recorrido hasta la mansión Kudo. Shinichi no tenía ganas de hablar, no cuando recordaba una y otra vez que ese hombre de aspecto atractivo le había visto desnudo y había tenido la desdicha de armar a su frágil cuerpo.

No podía dejar de mirar ese precioso color que le componía.

. . .

23:49.

Solo una vez en el edificio tuvo la oportunidad de leer la nota que el ladrón había dejado la noche anterior como excusa para fallar a su trabajo. _Las cosas hermosas deben ser atendidas, a causa un asunto tendré que cambiar la fecha, espero disculpen mi atrevimiento._ No entendía a qué se refería, pero quizá lo averiguaría en el momento en que le encontrase, entre tanto, disfrutaría de la paranoia de los oficiales y los molestos gritos de Nakamori jalando mejillas en la manía de comprobación de que no fuesen Kid.

Hoy su cuerpo se sentía todavía fatigado, su decisión en ese momento cambió a no participar de la emocionante persecución esquivando trampas del mago, directamente buscaría su vía de escape e intentaría hallarle. Su corazón se sentía incómodo desde que la sonrisa del chico que le armó estaba impregnada en su memoria, como un sello en ella al igual que la de cierto ladrón. Eso le fastidiaba, porque entendía que lo mucho que le costó reconocer algo tan ilógico en él estaba siendo reemplazado por una cuestión pasajera.

El hecho de que Kid era realmente lindo a su parecer.

Escapando de las manos de Hakuba que insistía en no dejarle ir cuando sospechaba que iría al encuentro de Kid. Al final siempre lo conseguía a dos minutos de que el robo fuese realizado, por lo que debía correr con su poca dureza a través de un suelo que probablemente le quebraría. En fin, sus pies astillados no eran su preocupación en el instante, lo que sí lo era fue alcanzar la terraza por la que escaparía.

Kid estaba parado cerca de la barandilla, pisando sobre ella. Al chico le encantaba la adrenalina, un paso en falso y caería cientos de metros. Shinichi llegó lleno de jadeos, agotado por la carrera.

—Tantei-san... Has llegado un poco tarde, ¿no? —regañó el ladrón, con la joya entre manos. No es como si no esperase que no fuera Pandora, se había acostumbrado a fallar en su búsqueda.

—¿Tan ansioso estabas por mi llegada? —siseó divertido, acercándose nuevamente con la intención de arrebatarle la joya.

—¿Cómo no lo estaría, tantei-san? —continuó, causando un furioso sonrojo en la cara del detective. —Pero bien, hoy existe un precio para devolverte la joya, detective. —dijo malicioso, tomando con fuerza la joya entre sus manos.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Tus labios, _meitantei-san._ —acabó tomándole del mentón y juntando sus labios en un suave contacto. Shinichi no se lo esperaba, por lo que el cálido labio intentando abrir los suyos para darle paso fue fácilmente conseguido, causando que su beso inocente se transformase rápidamente en uno pasional, el que se soltó solo por las respiraciones contenidas.

—¿K-kid? —su voz era una duda, con un jadeo bajo, sintiendo sus mejillas arder incapaz de asimilar las acciones recientes, en la confusión total mirando la sonrisa altiva del mago. —¿Qué...?

—Te devuelvo entonces la joya, tantei-kun —finalizó el de blanco, dejando caer la joya entre sus manos con una expresión de diversión y satisfacción que conseguía enfurecer más aún al detective.

—¡¿En qué estás pensando, maldito ladrón...?! —sus quejidos se vieron interrumpidos con el joven arrodillándose ante el detective y besándole el dorso de la mano, agraciado y con elegancia, disfrutando de la contrariedad en el rostro de Kudo.

—Estoy pensando en lo bello de sus ojos crisocola, mi detective —se acomodó la capa, utilizando su sombrero para cubrir el color de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo...? —su voz se ahogó al sentirse descubierto por un ladrón, justamente por el cual jamás quisiera verse débil.

—Soy un mago, Shinichi —le enseñó su sonrisa.

 _Esa voz._

—Nos vemos en la siguiente oportunidad, entonces... —murmuró preocupado al notar entonces la lúgubre expresión del chico. Se encaminó de nueva cuenta a la barandilla, con la intención de volar lejos a través de la noche.

—¡Hey, Kaito! —le llamó, causando que su sangre se helase un instante. Giró solo un poco su cabeza para verle con su sonrisa maniática, un intento desesperado de mantener una cara de póquer.

Shinichi sonrió en la confirmación de su teoría. Ahí, en la nuca de ese ladrón descubrió aquella falta de empolvado que también poseía Kuroba Kaito.

¡Maldita sea, Kid le había visto desnudo!

. . .

La cabeza de Shinichi nunca había estado más perdida que en ese momento. Incluso el dolor de cabeza lo había azotado fuerte, advirtiéndole que no estaba para dilemas morales, psicológicos y amorosos, y que necesitaba un descanso, el que Shinichi por supuesto no podía darle. La voz profunda, melodiosa que se aferraba a sus recuerdos así como aquella sonrisa... Ahora entendía el porqué de sus locos sentimientos, lo que fuera imposible que de alguna forma inconsciente le reconociera, porque aquel joven que armó su cuerpo una vez quebrado era el mismo que portaba el traje de blanco para un objetivo, Kaito Kid.

Sinceramente, las cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza y creaban peores encrucijadas que ya tenían todos los hechos en mesa. Había sido suficientemente difícil aceptar sentimientos extraños por el ladrón, pero ahora que ya sabía cuál era su identidad civil, algo parecido a sus valores se veían destrozados ante él.

Enamorarse de un ladrón... ¿De dónde se había visto tal detective?

Solo quería refugiarse en sus almohadas y olvidarse que los ojos de esa amatista lo volvían loco. Qué tontería que por la buena voluntad de ese idiota le hubiera descubierto por algo tan mínimo como el empolvado, habían muchas cosas en sus pensamientos, pero el único que estaba relegado al fondo de todos ellos era denunciarlo. No lo haría.

Un grito se ahogó contra sus cobijas, sintiéndose abrumado por todo lo sucedido en tan solo un día. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que aún su nueva pieza para el reemplazo estaba listo sobre el escritorio, construida con piezas de Zafiro. Una que él no había hecho.

 _Quiero verte._ Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos índigos y una sonrisa de ensueño, a veces vestía de blanco y camisa azul, él era el dios adonis con que Shinichi soñaba despierto. Quizá no iba a poder verle más, dudaba de su cordura y no era buena idea jugar con la suerte. Un ladrón no debía estar en manos de un detective, aunque doliese.

.

.

.

Consternado, esa era la palabra correcta para describir el estado del ladrón después de cuatro meses más de su último encuentro con Meitantei. La última noche en que fue llamado por su nombre, desde esa velada había hecho cinco atracos en dos meses, algo como un récord para él y los otros dos restantes habían sido otro infierno para la policía, sumando un total de once atracos, pero a ninguno asistió Shinichi Kudo, su crítico favorito. Incluso habían apariciones esporádicas de Hattori Heiji, el mejor amigo, más la tarjeta de sin fallas de Hakuba Saguru, pero ni siquiera alguna palabra del chico oriental. A pesar de que en la universidad no asistían a la misma facultad, tampoco le pudo encontrar después de una búsqueda exhaustiva durante varios días. Lo único que tenía era que Mouri Ran estaba preocupada.

¿Quizá había desaparecido? Lo desestimó cuando los detectives de la división uno aún recurrían a él de forma frecuente. Estaba vivo, como un ermitaño y no comprendía muy bien la razón. Ya ni siquiera encontraba situaciones para seguirle, parece que el chico se había relegado a encerrarse en su casa.

Entonces había llegado el entendimiento de que fuera muy probable que hubiese descubierto su identidad. Al principio pensó que solo era algo de llamarle por la primera parte como ladrón, _Kaito_ , pero cuando Konosuke Jii le dijo que su nuca no tenía maquillaje, dejando ver su joya, pudo unir piezas que creería imposibles. Era muy normal que Kudou Shinichi hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba astillado cuando le reparó, él empolvó las manos, a pesar de que bajo el traje de Kid estaban cubiertas, pero él no se dio cuenta del cuello, así que el detective con su sagacidad habría podido ver a través de eso con una facilidad increíble sí como Kid también las mostró.

Bueno, si él estaba todavía en libertad, eso significaba que Shinichi no habría querido denunciarle.

. . .

En el momento en que ha oído a través de la línea de llamada la palabra _secuestro_ involucrada en una oración, supo que incluso siendo las nueve de la noche tendría que abandonar su lugar de confort. La patrulla conducida por Takagi ya le esperaba fuera de su residencia con urgencia increíble, dado que Kudou era de los pocos que presentaba racionalidad y mayor entendimiento bajo casos de presión, donde especialmente se usaban a los rehenes como forma de cumplir sus caprichos. Esta vez se habían tomado un banco y pedían lo típico, formas de escape y vías fáciles tratando de evadir las trampas de la policía escudándose en rehenes.

Shinichi estaba ya pensando en las mil formas de reírse de ellos una vez estuvieran tras las rejas. En la escena del crimen pudieron informarle de varios detalles, como que pudieron hacer conteo oficial de al menos cuatro asaltantes, que habían poco más de treinta rehenes entre empleados y clientes, armas hasta los dientes y con amenazas de abuso hacia los apresados por si no se cumplían sus peticiones.

En fin, entre tanta problemática sintió que la mejor solución que podía dar era infiltrarse. Habían dos formas, una, irrumpiendo como maniático loco que venía de parte de la policía para mejores negociaciones y que probablemente se quedaría ahí porque oh, los criminales tiemblan ante el fallo, o bien con el equipo especial apuntando a todos con armas corriendo el riesgo de daño de cualquier rehén. Por supuesto, optó por la primera.

—Kudo-kun, ¿estás seguro? —preguntó por enésima vez el Inspector Megure, asustado de la idea de que el chico pudiera salir herido, incluso si no era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de actos en casos de atracos armados.

—Sí, inspector —sonrió conciliador mientras era dotado de un chaleco antibalas con el sello de la policía de investigación japonesa y era acercado por varios oficiales a la entrada de la edificación donde ya esperaba uno de los miembros habiendo sido avisado que él sería el _negociador._

—¡Ten cuidado! —masculló una vez más. Él había informado a Shinichi que algunos miembros del equipo ladrón eran posibles zafiros o diamantes, los que ponía en alta dureza, contra un chico que rondaba el tres, aunque aquella no era información que tuviesen los de la policía.

. .

Kuroba Kaito estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis cuando en definitiva tuvo que aceptar que este no era su día de suerte, sino que había sido abandonado por la dama. Aquel día en medio de trámites y asuntos para la preparación de un nuevo atraco, tuvo que ir al banco para retirar un poco de dinero que tenía en la cuenta que sería necesario, y algo como un castigo divino fue puesto en él cuando el banco fue tomado por repentinos asaltantes que entre los cuatro tipos vestidos de negro lograron espantar a la gente y minimizarlos, apartándolos a todos un cuadrado cerca de la entrada, pero amarrados de manos. Kaito no podía actuar solo contra cuatro armados, mucho menos cuando en una vista rápida descubría a niños, a mujeres de edad y embarazadas, por lo que era muy arriesgado. También daba cuenta que uno de ellos era un corindón, al que distinguió por la consistencia de sus uñas, eran las mismas que las de Aoko siendo zafiro.

Después entraba Shinichi con la insignia de la policía y algo hacía cortocircuito en su cerebro. Definitivamente los agentes de la policía debían ser más cuidadosos, ¡mandaban a un chico con dureza de 2,5! Podrían quebrarlo y separar sus restos, lo podrían asesinar.

Shinichi, en cambio, había tragado duro saliva cuando la figura del ladrón se visualizó entre rehenes, sentado a una orilla a un lado de una pequeña niña que temblaba de miedo. Pensó en mil maneras en que lo vería otra vez, quizá asistiendo a un atraco o quizá yéndolo a buscar a su casa, pero en sus mil pantallas no figuraba ninguna en la que él fuese el negociador y Kaito parte de las víctimas encerradas.

Maldijo por lo bajo, mordiendo su lengua internamente, siendo guiado por los atracadores que lo adentraban a una de las oficinas dónde imaginaba se encontraba el cabecilla del grupo. Una vez adentro, la puerta se cerró y Kaito sintió como los nervios subían a su cabeza, perdiendo la voz. El mundo se caía a sus pies cuando perdió la figura de la crisocola.

La negociación tras la puerta estaba llevándose a cabo de la forma más calmada que el cabecilla se permitía. Si Kudo tenía una expresión de altivez, el otro también la poseía con la ventaja de personas manipulables en su mano, según su parecer. Exigían transporte aéreo, pero querían llevarse al menos a dos rehenes que serían liberados en Osaka en algún punto para poder huir con todo el dinero. Shinichi vacilaba yéndose por ramas para fastidiar, controlando sus acciones lo necesario para no enfurecerles, pero aunque podía aceptar y conseguir todo con una llamada, no verían nada, eso estaba prometido.

La niña al lado de Kaito tenía una expresión de asombro cuando él había liberado sus manos y le pedía con ahínco silencio, aterrado de ser revelado ante los otros dos restantes que vigilaban a los rehenes. Ella sonrió en confianza, mientras el mago maquinaba rápidamente en diferentes vías que tenía para poder neutralizar a los asaltantes y si su detective era tan inteligente como creía —que así era— no tardaría en poner en orden a los otros dos.

El problema es que el margen que dejaba atacando a uno era muy grande, suficiente para que el otro pudiese tomar a alguien y pedirle calma apuntándole con un arma. Mantuvo sus manos tras la espalda simulando que todavía las tenía atadas. Dentro de la oficina que ocupaba uno como salón de reunión con Shinichi, oyó golpes a una mesa, y después como se azotaba algo contra la pared.

Su cara había palidecido repentinamente, preocupado de que el detective estuviera dañado. El alivio no llegó sin embargo cuando la puerta fue abierta, porque descubrió que el chico castaño salía con una parte de su rostro desprendida, y las manos astilladas, pero nada comparado al estado del corindón en el interior, una dureza de nueve que había sido quebrada e inmovilizada. Los otros tres se alertaron de inmediato al darse cuenta del estado de su jefe, corriendo al detective con intención de dispararle.

Kaito sabía que las balas destrozarían el cuerpo de Shinichi, lo pulverizarían con mucha más sencillez de lo normal, por lo que su cuerpo sonó como un buen escudo cuando el primer disparo se oyó.

—¡Kai-kaito! —oyó la voz asustada de su detective a sus espaldas. La bala se clavó en su abdomen, creando un agujero en su gema que desestabilizaba su cuerpo levemente, pero no lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente.

Sonrió al detective a su espalda, con la clara intención de transmitirle lo que pensaba. Esa mirada que Shinichi no tardó en comprender, lanzándose desaforado contra el otro atracador a su frente, arrebatándole el arma y golpeándole con ella. Sus manos desprendían pedazos, pero solo se calmó cuando tuvo la oportunidad de esposar sus manos. Kuroba en cambio había logrado acabarles atrapándolos con una cuerda.

Lo siguiente fue un suspiro de tranquilidad, seguido de los policías adentrándose para liberar a los cautivos y llevándose a los cuatro asaltantes. El médico que les armaría para después dejarles preso esperaba fuera, con una cara de pocos amigos. Shinichi no quería molestar ni entorpecer el trabajo de ellos, por lo que incluso teniendo solo un ojo, tomó la parte de su rostro desprendida y luchó por apartarse sin que le vieran.

Kaito fue buena ayuda para ello, cubriéndole con una gorra que no sabía de dónde hizo aparecer. Fue capaz de llegar hasta un baño y unir torpemente su parte.

—Déjame ver... —escuchó la voz del ladrón tras de él, pidiéndole que se voltease para acomodar mejor el pedazo que contenía uno de sus ojos. —Ahora sí encaja mejor —sonrió tranquilizador, manteniendo su dedo índice sobre el rostro del detective para que acabase de fijar aquella parte y no quedase desalineado.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo el chico, sonrojándose por el contacto. —¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Es un banco, _tantei-san,_ creo que eso es obvio. —sonrió el de ojos índigos, pero como esperaba, Shinichi no se sorprendió del uso de su apodo, lo que significaba claramente que ya conocía su identidad civil.

—No ha sido tu día de suerte, ¿eh, Kid? —se burló, volteándose al espejo para comprobar que no quedaban deslices y dónde se ubicaban las grietas. No habían. —Pareces un perfecto curador. —masculló molesto, entendiendo las implicaciones de su frase.

—La habilidad se adquiere con experiencia —se encogió de hombros, haciendo a Shinichi suspirar porque obviamente el ladrón se refería a todas las veces en que fue herido, incapaz de ir a un hospital para evitar sospechas o relaciones entre él y Kid.

—Tenía ciertas dudas del tipo de gema de Kid, Hakuba me dio la idea de que pudiera ser un cuarzo o quizás un corindón, por tu dificultad para ser astillado entre tanto golpe y roce con la policía, pero finalmente me lo dejaste en bandeja de plata —explicó Shinichi, mirándole de esa forma brava que Kaito entendía como su mirada de inspección —¿Por qué?

—Porque eres frágil, Shinichi. —usó su nombre dando a entender la dureza de sus palabras, mirándole serio, como él. —Y yo no pienso que eso sea especialmente malo, pero eres una persona jodidamente imprudente. Yo me preocupé cuando vi que te astillabas con facilidad, no sabía cuál era tu dureza... —explicó, recordando su parte de maniático hacker, infiltrándose a los informes oficiales para saber ello.

—¡Eso no es tú problema! —regañó el chico, con las mejillas coloradas.

—No lo es, solo estaba preocupado por ti —suspiró el chico con aura de inocente, acercándose un poco más al joven detective. —Nadie sabía tu condición y tú no eras más que un imán de mala suerte, Shinichi...

—Pe-pero... —tartamudeó con la vergüenza encima, aturdido de pensar que de verdad Kid se preocupó por él.

—Pasé tratando de evitar situaciones dónde te quebrasen, yo tenía miedo por ti —declaró el chico mago, moviendo las manos exageradamente. —Nunca pensé que yo mismo te quebraría en ese momento —se avergonzó al final de decir, ocultando tímidamente sus manos tras la espalda.

El detective colocó la mano en su cintura, divertido. —Sobre eso, ¿por qué estabas como psicópata? —cuestionó, recordando como la mirada de ese chico estaba bastante desequilibrada en el momento en que se acercó.

—Oh, yo noté la malaquita mutante que se retorcía en tu cuerpo y eso me sacó de mis casillas un poco —confesó el ladrón, recordándose como esa parte perdía el empolve luciendo el descontrol que tenía su sueño sobre él.

—¿Fue eso?

—Lo fue —respondió rápidamente revisando sus uñas, comprobando que ambas manos eran de crisocola.

Se alegró por el descubrimiento.

—¿Sabes? Podrías tomar un café en mi casa —ofreció el detective notándose nervioso, revolviendo un poco sus dedos.

—Creo que eso me encantaría —sonrió el ladrón tomándole una mano, y desapareciendo de la escena como si jamás hubiesen estado ahí.

Kaito llevaba esperando esta oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

. . .

Las tazas de café humeaban sobre la mesa de centro mientras Kaito permanecía sentado frente a Shinichi. No habían voces aún, solo miradas, de comprensión y de acompaño en aquellos sentimientos confusos que habían puesto antes una nube negra sobre sus cabezas, las que recién hoy se despejaban lentamente. Era difícil creer que Kid estaba ahí en su salón, habiendo aceptado una taza de café, considerando su fanatismo insano por el chocolate y el dulce. Shinichi miraba con atención las uñas resplandecientes de índigo del otro joven, no pudiendo entender como comenzar una conversación con él.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar claramente.

—Shinichi, tú sabes mi identidad ahora... —fue valiente dando el primer paso el ladrón, con su voz suave. —Tienes la oportunidad de entregarme, si eso fuese lo que quieres. —continuó el mago, con seriedad. No era el tema que hubiera querido abordar, pero no podía ignorar que Kudo era un detective, uno como los otros que perseguían su figura.

—Sí aquel fuera mi objetivo, hubieras ya tenido cuatro meses en cárcel, Kaito —declaró Shinichi sonriente, tomando la taza de café negro y dándole un sorbo.

Kaito concedió en que aquello era verdad.

—Explícame porqué, entonces —pidió con voz de ruego, sus ojos esperanzados en la respuesta que él quería. Estar enamorado de un detective que estaba tras tu cabeza era difícil, eso conllevaba muchos dilemas amorosos y morales, aparte de lógica que su madre le recriminó por su poca cordura.

—Yo no estoy muy consciente del porqué aún —suspiró rendido —O en verdad es que no lo quiero admitir, pero quizá quiero que seas ladrón solo para mí y que el único tesoro que no devuelvas sea mi corazón —finalizó, dándose cuenta de la cursilería tan melosa que jamás en su vida pensó en oír de su propia boca. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando miró a Kaito estático.

—¿Bromeas? —quizá arruinaba el momento mágico que había creado Shinichi para esa atmósfera, pero él no quería entrar en juegos extraños pensando en que llevaba casi dos años enamorado de ese idiota detective.

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así? —Shinichi lució extenuado, levantándose de su lugar para poner su rostro a pocos centímetros del ladrón —Por favor no pienses que estoy en una extraña treta para capturarte, tonto ladrón, lo que te dije era verdad —aclaró con una sonrisa.

Kuroba inspeccionó sus ojos, pero se llenó de felicidad al encontrar solo cariño en esos ojos turquesa, aliviado de no encontrar frialdad o máscaras extrañas que harían caer esa ilusión creciente.

—Entonces permíteme, yo esperé bastante por esto —confesó sonriente, tomándole entre sus brazos para caminar escaleras arriba.

—Que poco romántico —se quejó el otro chasqueando la lengua, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la amatista que le sostenía.

—¡Estoy feliz, Shinichi! Por fin podré estar contigo —canturreó divertido, acariciando los muslos del chico quién empezaba a quejarse por la posición.

—Kaito, desde ahora tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos —correspondió un poco, subiendo hasta sus labios y arrebatándole aquello que tanto deseaba repetir, especialmente después de ese sabor a chocolate y fresas que el otro impregnó en él.

—Bueno, esta será la primera luna de miel que tendremos, _tantei-kun_ —comentó divertido cuando cerraba con el pie la puerta y dejaba a Shinichi suavemente sobre la cama.

Lo que disfrutaría aquella noche sería siempre inolvidable, incluso si el trasero de Shinichi luego estaba astillado a causa de la fuerza del ladrón que lucía más que encantado de repararle al día siguiente. Mientras más oportunidades de ver a Shinichi desnudo tuviese, más feliz sería.

.

.

.

—Eres débil y frágil, pero eso es solo un motivo más para amarte, Kudou Shinichi.

—Me encargaré de ser lo mejor para ti, Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

En fin, al final resultó una mini historia bastante larga, por lo que espero les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente!


End file.
